


Ghost Story

by Dairanya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, Post Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairanya/pseuds/Dairanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with the Daleks and the Cybermen, Torchwood cleared up and went on. Scarred and reduced in numbers, they've reclaimed their tower and gone back to work. But down below, something is lurking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Story

In the basement of the Torchwood Institute, something moves.

This is a room of forgotten objects. Artifacts that have been decrypted, their meaning extracted – and that meaning found to be nothing. Stacked and labelled, covered in dust, shelves upon shelves of junk.

Amongst these items with no function, something moves.

It is like a ghost story... intern, eerie room, scratching noise. Tara doesn't want to be down here – but she's an intern.

Heart pounding, she theorises: imagination, prank? Then she sees something move.

Not imagination, not a prank.

A voice echoes after her as she flees –

“I did my duty.”


End file.
